


Little Experiment

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom L (Death Note), Crying, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Experimentation, Internal Conflict, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Loneliness, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other, Post-War, Top Yagami Light, lawlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: L is a former war experiment who learns about his unique ability to carry children.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

One of his earliest memories was with himself sitting in a strongly lit room accompanied by two adults and a third major present wearing a long white robe. After that, the following second earliest memory can be either getting abandoned in the streets or found, it happened during a particularly rough month of January and therefore he cannot analyze whatever sceneries his ill mind produced. He can remember being very cold, shivering, wrapped in carboards and a red scarf, trying to get some sleep to forget about his starving stomach.

He cannot remember Watari's gentle face, carefully shaking him awake. He can only recall a vague image of his coat and hat. He never asked if that whispered 'It's alright.' was truly spoken or simply inside his head. The one thing he knows it's true and can clearly remember is the first time he had a full chat with his savior after he was taken to a hospital, searched and treated for any injuries and illnesses he may have acquired. Watari presented himself with his original name Quillish Wammy and told L that he was very lucky that he managed to survive in the streets for so long. "What can you tell me about yourself? Is there anything you can tell me about yourself, young man?"

Naturally, curiosity needed to be cleared even a little about how such a young child ended up in the streets in the coldest month of the year with only the clothes on his back. "My father and mother weren't happy with me. They told me one night to go out and not to come back until I earned my right to exist. They told me I was too expensive to keep. That I was not grateful enough for the sacrifices they made to have me." After that little L went through his days sleeping wherever he could, shivering with cold and eating whenever some people took pity on him and gave him bits of food.

Turns out the young child who narrowly escaped death was biologically able to carry children as only a woman could but still being a male in every other aspect. During the war, most prizes meaning innocent men, women, and children of different religions, orientations, and nationalities were captured, taken to concentration camps, and heavily experimented on to see how far has the human race truly evolved if they did not die during the first weeks of lockdown, on the road, or of natural diseases.

Obviously, the child being born after liberation could only mean that somehow he mutated inside his own mother's womb. His parents must have been prisoners fortunate enough to live through those hellish times. The concentration camps were a forbidden subject to speak of in public and in private such horrors were said that they never mentioned a second time. Fates ten times worse than the most painful death met by millions of innocent people who had wronged with nothing besides being alive at the worst time. The little boy was a survivor with no name, no land, and little to no past. So, Watari took him into his care, then to Wammy's house, the boy shy and quiet and squeezing his hand at all times, and gave him a home and a name. L Lawliet.

Soon the man formerly known as Mr. Wammy learned that his L was a genius. His deductive abilities have surprised everyone from day one when he looked over some papers forgotten on the desk about the case that was currently worked and read enough to figure out the killer's profile and how he worked by reading just once how the victims were killed when and where. A few years later, L was already renowned as one of the greatest detectives over the entire European continent and he was planning to achieve the title at global level... until one day.

A little over sixteen, L had taken the case of a Russian businessman brutally murdered in his own restaurant. Sitting in his office and counting his money, as it was the end of the month, his head swirled and hit the desk before falling onto the floor all the bills spreading onto him like a cover. Intoxicated with carbon monoxide, Sergei burned to near ashes all the money bills causing the fire to take over him in full. The security cameras were nearly melted so that is just how much the images could provide.

While intending to question the suspects himself, he cautiously watched them on his screen as they entered the NYPD's interrogation room and his eyes fell on someone as his heart suddenly contracted. There was a woman, Natalia, Sergei's fiancee, who had to be helped onto a seat brought only for her because of her enormous round belly. "What is wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant." Watari replied in a calm voice, realizing it was L's first time seeing an expecting woman. "She is carrying her fiancee's child inside of her and when she is ready to give birth, meaning to bring the said child into the world, the baby would be half her and half Sergei. This is how families are made either by choice or by mistake."

L spent the next two weeks documenting over pregnancies. From the earliest stages of conception to the final contractions before birth. He looked over hundreds of photos of newborn babies, babies inside their protective wombs, toddlers, and so on... He studied the concept of carrying multiples and read about different birthing procedures as well as sperm donors and abortions concluding with artificial inseminations.

Yet he couldn't find one valid reason to explain the sudden ache in his heart and need in his own womb. It was as if seeing that pregnant woman awakened in him a sudden desire that had been shut down since before he could remember and it came back in full force.

He figured out that it was the son who murdered the victim because the unborn child did in fact belong to him and Sergei found out already planning to kill Natalia. Dimitri, only twenty-two years old and still so in love with his father's fiancee did not hesitate to operate from a corner of the restaurant where all the cameras hit a dead point meddling with the gases and realizing the carbon monoxide before simply lighting a match and throwing it inside his father's office, knowing it was the only place he could be at the end of the month, igniting the wildfire.

But he couldn't figure out for the life of him why suddenly his stomach needed to carry a child of his own.

Watari even though physically present at the NYPD's section and so far apart from L, did not need to be with the boy to understand from the current situation alone it was time to reveal some truths. L's voice, wonder, sudden aching need were clues enough to conclude that his biological needs were beginning to take over. The pregnant suspect triggered everything, every hormone, and every need that had been shut down.

Wammy's house managed to find out L's mother and father were both former war prisoners forced to labor into a concentration camp that heavily focused on how to repopulate the world after the war ended as fast as possible. They deducted later that those, a mere few dozen, who survived that camp gave birth only to boys within a few months or half of year. The only natural conclusion to take is that all of those boys were as ones would call complete 'freaks of nature' and able to get impregnated. There had been a few cases and a few fake news about pregnant males, but nobody showed any interest and quickly had them silenced or shut down.

All the countries and their governments were desperate to move on from the war like it never happened. Like it never changed anything. Like it was a thousand years ago and not twenty.

Concluding the meeting faster than any other time since they took over the case, Watari rushed back to Wammy's house where he discussed with his associates and collectively decided that it was time to reveal some truths to the teenager about himself. L listened intently to what he was being told, not sketching any kind of revealing expression or emotion, analyzing the information he was receiving with his thumb in his mouth as many things suddenly began to make sense. L was not angry, not disappointed, not sad or bitter. He simply wished for only one thing now. "I want to have a child." But he was denied.

A more grown-up L came on Christmas Eve to beg again, shaking with desperation for approval. "I want to have a child." Only to be denied once again.

Years passed, but the request remained the same. L did not back down and begged every chance he could, a few times nearly breaking down in tears. "I want to have a child... please. I want to have a child. Please, let me have a child... I want to have a child."

Now, a matured brilliant young man, he was not as apprehensive as he used to be. The old man liked to believe it was because he had come to the realization of how important it truly is to bring a child into the world. Not only the natural aspects as food and shelter and clothing one would need to constantly provide for almost two decades at least since early conception, but the nature of their work did not represent a safe environment to raise a baby in.

It was one of the very rare times where Ryuzaki personally went outside with him investigating the small town's center having received a warning about a possible terrorist attack soon to take place. Just a few days before the New Year, the place swarmed with people making last-minute shopping or simply walking around to admire the lights and it wasn't too long before the old realized he was all alone. Watari frankly looked around for L until he found the young man standing outside a store... he was staring at baby shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, just tell me why." L had once again tried his luck hoping in vain that he would be granted his greatest wish. "I am ready, I know I am. Tell me what you want me to do to prove it and I will." Looking down at his bare feet, he blinked back his tears in anger. "I can change my eating habits. I can change my sleeping habits. I can change everything there is that makes me, me. I'll do anything to convince you I am more than able to take care of a child."

"It's not that we are ashamed of who you are, what you can do, or how you look like." Christopher took the word, speaking for everybody. "But having a child is the greatest responsibility that exists and we are not responsible here. Every day, with every case we decide to take, we put our lives in danger. Wammy's house is already full of orphans and we don't wish for more. We wish for ours to find a home, a family, stability. To live a long happy life without a care in the world."

"I can have a family. I can be a family. I know I am enough." L argued back, finding their arguments weak. This is the best they managed to come up with? "I have cracked so many impossible puzzles, I can certainly find a way to keep my baby safe at all times. This is what I was made for, you told me yourself. I am a successful experiment regarding male repopulation, this is what I was born for and I crave to do it. I can't help it and I don't want to. Why are you denying me?" 

"L, you are by far the most intelligent person we have ever met and we have ever had. People strive their whole lives to manage to reach just half of your IQ, and they die without succeeding. If we are going to allow you to have a true heir, everything must be taken into the equation and consideration, especially the person who is going to father it. We can't afford a mind such as yours to get passed on by a person who is not even a quarter of your match knowing the result is going to be a less than pleasing one."

The young man's tone was stone cold. He lowered his eyes and his head so that his face would be partially covered by his hair.

"You don't want me to procreate with a stupid person because you don't want me to have a stupid child." They opened their mouths to speak, but he cut them off first. "You don't want me to mate with someone of my choice in case my heir might turn out like Beyond Birthday or worse... a Beyond Birthday with L's brain." Christopher, Roger, and Samuel were all muted in shock. "I am ashamed of you all." L snarled at them in disgust before turning his back to them and leaving to his room. 

With a lot of sharp negotiation going on around for the next few months, L eventually received a positive response to his burning request only on extreme conditions. Such as, he needs to be monitored 24/7 since they can't have anyone knowing the real face of L. He is allowed only artificial insemination and the fathering person has to be agreed upon by both parties. When the time comes he will not speak a word, adopt a total opposite behavior from his usual one, and wear a mask at all times. 

L, usually the type of person not be ordered around, humbly accepted all the terms and conditions including the aftermath tasks of changing his meals and adding more exercise into his life. Two weeks later, everyone agreed upon a young businessman from Europe from the world record book of the youngest billionaires and fastest rise in power since the war. A politician, accountant, smart, economist, pretty thing. Thomas Trains only agreed to donate his sperm because he was told it was for one of the three best detectives in the world, although he wasn't told which one. 

Since he did not possess a female genital organ the insemination happened directly into his womb, the pain killer did their duty and he did not feel a thing as he was cut up and impregnated. He had to admit it was difficult to breathe with the mask on as he tried repeatedly and failed to fall asleep to pass time. His brain is currently working at 100% analyzing the exact time and date he should be able to confirm the success of the insemination. 

He was proud of himself for being able to hide his identity by using his past to his advantage as it turns out everyone was extremely sympathetic towards him once they learned he was a former war experiment and seemed eager to do their best to help him achieve his dream. He was grateful. The operation did not last as long as he expected it to and sooner than he thought he was being taken back to the roof of the clinic and to the helicopter. 

Safely returned to Wammy's house, L got back to work. Part of the deal was that he will keep solving cases for as long as it can be done to not force some of the children into missions they are not ready to take. L loved his heirs, but he wasn't cut out to be a proactive part of their lives and right now none of them were cut out to take the mantle of L so he could carry his child and give birth in peace. 

Three weeks later after solving over 32 more cases, after obsessively checking the progress of his cycle and daily taking a pregnancy test in the earliest hours of the morning, L called for an immediate emergency meeting with the head of the house alone. The old man was agitated fear something unfortunate had happened, but once he saw his child standing in front of him, he understood immediately. 

"Watari..." There were tears of happiness in his eyes as he held a positive pregnancy test in his trembling hands. "I'm pregnant."

Watari was the first to know and to take Ryuzaki in his arms congratulating him on his success wishing him the easiest of times during the future nine months to come as the young man clutched at his shoulders returning the hug never once letting go of the positive test in his hand. The situation called for celebration as Wammy's house was about to welcome yet another child in their family. 

The happiness did not last for too long. It wasn't that anyone at the orphanage was against the baby's birth. It was the baby who did not want to be born. It lived for about thirteen more weeks in his mother's womb before quietly passing in the middle of a cold November night. 

To say that L was devastated was the understatement of the year. After that morning he woke up in a pool of his own blood, the baby he was carrying long dead, he never mentioned it again. Never mentioned having a baby, carrying one, or trying again. Every time someone tried to open the subject he'd go into hiding and refuse to come out for weeks time. He refused to meet with the newest orphans or speak to the children again. He refused to communicate anything that wasn't related to a case. 

At twenty-six years old, sitting in a dimmed light room with only a computer and a ton of snacks as he was trying to crack the case he was currently working on. The moment the last minute of the night ended turning the date into a new one, he began to cry silently. At twenty-seven years old now, he tearfully let go of the idea of ever having children of his own. He changed the tab on his laptop, typed a few words, and wept more in the quiet of his room, eyes glued on the screen. 

Once again, he was staring at baby shoes. 

It took him a few years, but with Watari's help he gained the courage to speak to the children again, he manages to look at babies without a longing look that would pass a creep's look to the parents, while still being very much into hiding. He rarely used to go outside, but now he doesn't do it unless it is absolutely crucial and lives are involved. The only thing he does with his time is to solve cases and put the guilty behind bars. 

"When was the last time you slept, Ryuzaki?" Watari's sign appeared on his laptop as he was eating some sugar cubes curiously looking into some multiple heart attack cases among criminals of the world. 

"I don't need sleep, I need answers." L replied studying the victims and their profiles. All of them were criminals convicted of terrible actions. Murders. Rapists. Human traffic. Pedophiles. Only does who did the worst crimes were dead, unlike those who were small compared to them such as local robbers. They were untargeted so far. "What do you have on the woman who had a heart attack this morning in New York?" 

"She was on trial for murder." Watari hesitated to answer. L pressed him to continue. "She... had a daughter whom, sources say, she used to abuse as regularly as she used to consume alcohol." The sugar cube he was about to swallow remained still. "Before she was arrested she was abusing her daughter once again and pushed her a little too hard. The child fell down the stairs and broke her neck." The spoon that was holding the cube fell onto the floor. 

L was slightly trembling, holding back his tears. Even now when children are mentioned, he freaks out. He gets overemotional and that is not good for his deducting abilities as he had long ago made peace with himself for not being able to biologically have one of his own. 

"Kira, as the criminal is being called, has made quite the impression. The people either fear him or worship him now as their one and only savior." That did not sit well with L. Manipulating the public into his side, although, is a very smart move. "Ryuzaki, the Interpol called as soon as the news began to spread. They want to hire you for the case."

"Tell them I accept."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ray Penber's fiancée?" The name sounded so familiar. It was on tip of his tongue. "Naomi Misora..." His eyes widened as he saw her picture, remembering everything. She worked under his coordination, she never met him, but he met her. Rapidly, memories began to flood his mind of their time together in the United States. She was the FBI agent sent to investigate the Los Angeles murder cases that took place over a year ago... BB. 

It has been confirmed to him over and over and three more times, but he had to see it for himself to believe it. Infiltrating inside the prison had been no great effort. Looking through the bars to see Beyond Birthday after so many years, looking at the very image of himself deprived of any kindness was a very hard thing to do. He hated to admit, even to himself, how B at some point in the past had been one of his most preferred. He and A had been his most promising heirs... oh, how the tables have turned. 

"After all these years... I hoped to see each other in better terms... or a better place." He wasn't an entire heartless monster as he was made out to be by most of the people whom he worked with. Surely, from time to time he uses an unconventional method or two to get the information he needs, but that doesn't mean he adores having to tie someone up and reduce the respective suspect to a mere primate. "Yet, somehow, I always knew this is how our shared story will end."

From the first time B buried a suspect alive after making him dig his own grave. Left him there for 48 hours and the poor soul had such high levels of anxiety and panic that caused his heart rate to blow up. He died of both, lack of oxygen and heart attack. 

"L..." The way BB spoke his name, the sound of that voice, and how it changed after all this time sent an unwanted shiver down the detective's spine. The way those dark eyes rose to meet his, screaming madness and disorder gave a perfect description of Beyond's mind. "You couldn't carry a baby to full term. What makes you think you can catch me?"

L reprimanded the sense of dread that took him when he heard Beyond. "You are already looking at a life behind bars. You will be deceased long before you will be legally released." He replied holding back any kind of emotion in his tone. This wasn't his most promising heir anymore, this was a murderer and the detective that caught him. Throwing in his face his greatest failure only shows that B knows he is done for and takes his shots at hurting with words what he can't hurt anymore with his hands. 

"Really?" Beyond's creepy, perfectly faked genuine smile acted as if he was still in control of the situation despite his surroundings. "You think this can stop me?" He gestured his handcuffed hands around the cell. "Do you know me even a little bit? It hurts. Now, I'm hurt. But I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. I'll stay put, nice and away right here until... until you manage to have a baby. And when you have that baby, I'll find you wherever you are and take it away from you."

"You can't have my baby." L replied fiercely, narrowing his eyes at his mirror image. 

"Of course not. First, you gotta make it through the first five months." 

Considering that there was nothing left to say, L turned around left just as silently as he came. Beyond couldn't escape, he made sure to put him in the prison with the highest security. Beyond couldn't kill anymore from behind bars because he doesn't work with associates, only with himself. Beyond can never take his baby if he never has one. "Watari, I need you to phone back to Wammy's. Tell them to go to my room and destroy everything that's in it then lock the door with a padlock and have the key sent over to me through you." 

"Are you certain of this decision, L?" The old man asked him from the other side of the screen, knowing very well what the room had been fulfilled with. "You put a lot of work in there." Preparing for his child's arrival the walls have been repainted, the wardrobes have been filled with toys and baby clothes, a chest had been brought in carrying different things a newborn needs such as diapers and bottles, and in the middle of the room was sitting a crib with a spinning toy above it. 

"Yes, I am." There was no point in having all of those things for a baby that's never going to show up and he was too selfish to give them to another child when they had been procured especially for this. "Please, take care of that immediately." Beyond was determined enough to go through to extreme lengths to get what he wants. L couldn't risk trying for a child again with B's promise screaming in his head. It takes one small fatal mistake to lose everything. 

And now the woman who brought Beyond Birthday down was declared missing. For the narrow-minded people or too easy to fool it seems normal for something like that to happen a few days after her fiancee had died. But L knew Naomi, a strong-willed woman in all kinds of right who would not go down easily. If anything she would've wanted revenge which means she started investigating on her own and if Ray had been killed by Kira then obviously, Naomi ran into Kira too and lost the fight as well. 

Which means he might be closer to Kira than he initially thought. 

From the first time he met Light in person, he knew he was facing the culprit. He had nothing on his hands to prove it, but his instincts were not lying to him. Years of experience showed that when he had a hunch, he had it for a good reason. Which is a total shame if he is allowed to be honest. As an impartial individual, Light Yagami has great potential to become an amazing detective. Quick and sharp eyes, intelligence above most people, looks, acting abilities, connections.

Light is a complete sight for sore eyes, unfortunately he chose to become a mass murderer to achieve the only goal that is impossible to. L cannot explain yet how Kira does it, not even to himself, but the game of _'I know that you know that I know that you know that I know'_ is on and L has not traveled all the way to Japan to lose. Light was smart, but still too young and if the power he has as Kira, be it of supernatural nature or not, keeps corrupting his mind then it is only a matter of time until he slips up. 

' _Why did you choose this path, Light?_ ' L wondered to himself as he watched the footage of the security cameras installed in the Yagami house. The Chief could go on and on forever about how his son wasn't a murderer with twisted ideals. In the end, he was just a father who could not comprehend the idea of failing at parenting this terribly. And perhaps there was some truth to that. Power tends to isolate those who have too much of it until they lose touch with reality. 

L thoroughly disliked how his procreating senses seemed to scream at the sight of Light. Although, objectively, it was obvious that the youngest Yagami male would provoke all of his urges given that he is as smart as he is beautiful. Maybe it was due to the constant checkups he kept skipping or it was his body telling him it's time to rest, but he could feel his chest tightening and his heart aching as it became more obvious that Light and Kira are one the same. 

Perhaps if he wasn't a war experiment, or a freak of nature as other people like him have been called in public once they came out trying to tell their story, he would've focused solely on doing what he knows to do best. Being justice. Light on the other hand was born after the war with ten toes and ten fingers, perfect child since birth, so he will never have to endure the humiliation of being pointed at and spoken about like an extraterrestrial being for something he couldn't help.

"Ryuzaki. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to ask you something. Something that is not related to the Kira case and is more laying on personal grounds rather than professional." Light had stopped him as they were leaving after another visit at the hospital to check on Mr. Yagami's well being. 

_Do you want to discover my true identity because you are Kira and you want me dead_? "What is it, Light-kun?" _Or do you hope to keep me talking until I reveal a weakness or a soft spot?_

"I know the timing couldn't be more inappropriate." Light was so good at acting flustered and concerned. No wonder his father wouldn't believe a single hair on his head to be evil if he was presented with this act constantly for the past seventeen years. "But I also realize how much I would regret it if once the case is solved you would leave before I could have the chance to ask you out." 

"Ask me out?" L tilted his head in honest confusion. While not quite living under a rock, he had not been outside too much to keep up with the new terms. Reminder to himself to tell Watari to buy a slang dictionary when time allows it. 

"On a date, Ryuzaki." Light clarified himself. "I would very much like it if you accept to go on a date with me." _A date. A social meeting between two individuals in hope to pursue a romantic relationship if not involved in one already._

Since they are not involved in one, Light is trying to get him to be his lover. Which would not be so bad if they would've known each for longer than a few days without one of them being the other's main suspect in a serial killer on-going case. Given the short amount of time they spent together and how socially awkward it was for the outside world, it only means that Light's feelings are not sincere. And if he's not trying to start a romantic relationship based on true feelings then he is obviously trying to achieve something else. 

_What are you after, Light?_


End file.
